The present invention is directed to a vaginal irrigation syringe for use in connection with feminine hygiene.
Numerous devices have been designed for this purpose over the years, of which the following are typical.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,925 illustrates a typical structure in which a nozzle member is extended through a hollow ceramic body which is adapted to form the proximal end of the structure for sealing engagement with the vaginal orifice, and is provided with openings for the passage of liquid discharged from the nozzle into the hollow body, from which it may be discharged to the exterior, U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,989 illustrates a somewhat similar structure provided with additional means for extending and retracting the tubular nozzle member with respect to a body member through which it extends. Again, the sealing member is provided with apertures therein for the flow of liquid, discharged by the nozzle, from the body cavity and to the exterior.
U.S. Pat. No. 826,6855 illustrates a medical irrigator having a bulb structure which is provided with a tapering portion terminating at its small end in an opening in which is coaxially disposed a discharge nozzle for liquid. Liquid discharged from the nozzle is adapted to enter the bulb structure through the annular opening surrounding the discharge opening of the nozzle for exiting from the bulb through a suitable outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,273 illustrates a nozzle structure, generally similar to those previously described, in combination with power means for supplying liquid to discharge openings in the nozzle structure and withdrawing liquid through outlet openings therein, with such flows being power-actuated.